Doc Holiday
The first player to uncover the secret of the ewok village, Doc Holiday was a highly feared figure on the battlefront. Like many historical figures, debate rages around his legendary powers. Some contend reports of his supernatural feats are the result of exhaled accreditation, not unlike the mystical feats associated with Greek gods. Others assert verifiable witnesses and server logs attest to his remarkable abilities. Early Life Little is known about Doc Holiday's childhood. Records show his mother resided in India during the non-violent revolt for independence from British rule. She was known to keep company with spiritual leader of the revolt, Gandhi. It has been rumored that during this period of time, Gandhi, fearing for his own safety, surrounded himself exclusively with women. This rumor has led many to Conclude that Doc Holiday is the illegitimate son of Gandhi. Supporters attest this is the likely origin of Doc's divine powers. Early in 2006, skeptics of this origin story, led by American business man and Tribble fur enthusiast, Donald Trump, launched a campaign to disprove Doc's genetic origins. Although the campaign garnered significant attention in the media, it ultimately never materialized any concrete evidence. Taking Up Arms As a teenager, Doc found work aboard a Medical Aid ship in the outer rim territories. Although not officially part of the empire, many of the planets in the systems found themselves caught in the middle of skirmishes. It was here that Doc saw firsthand the result of the Empire's ruthlessness. Mentored by 80's fitness guru, Richard Simmons, Doc quickly learned the power of sequined short shorts and was promoted to head up security for the aid workers. For a decade, Doc protected medical staff from Empire forces and the Ectoplasmic beings that roamed the outer rim. When reflecting on this time in his life, he has been quoted as saying "It was the best rim job around." Eventually as the rebellion grew, aid organizations were no longer able to travel freely throughout the system. At this point Doc, unwilling to succumb to the Empire's Fascist-Fetish dress policies, officially became part of the Rebellion. The First Death Star The battle for the destruction of the first death star cemented Doc's legendary reputation. Although much of the details surrounding the battle have been redacted, multiple sources from within the Rebel Alliance have given accounts of the covert activities of that day. While the official record accredits the destruction of the death star to the Rebel pilot, Luke Skywalker, a separate clandestine mission had been underway for a month leading up to the attack. A small group of Rebels posing as ventilation shaft engineers, let by Doc, had infiltrated the Death Star. Their primary mission was to ensure a weakness in the Death Star's defenses. During the mission, Lord Vader had taken notice of Doc, whose appearance had been surgically altered to that of an elderly Gungan clergyman. It had been rumored Lord Vader had a penchant for heavy set Gungan's and Doc hoped that the disguise would come in handy. Indeed it did. On the day of the attack, Lord Vader was scheduled to make final inspections on the ventilation shafts. Accompanying Vader to the engineering section that morning, Doc knew he needed a diversion. Preying on Vader's proclivities, Doc asked if he had "any other shafts that might need inspecting first?" The diversion worked. Vader was tied to a chair in the conference room when the attack commenced. So distraught over being found by troopers pant-less and hog tied, Vader immediately left the Death Star. Meanwhile Doc, with is dignity fully intact, ushered his team off the doomed spheroid. On their way to the hangar where they had secured an escape vessel, Doc and his team were met by heavy resistance. It was here that Doc was said to exhibit remarkable powers: Flinging proximity mines nearly 25 yards into groups of unsuspecting Storm Troopers. Roll-dodging incoming fire to destroy the enemies Ammunitions Driod. Head-shotting an Empire engineer in the face with a rocket from 150 yards away. He singlehandedly secured the hangar, ensuring the safe exit for his team. The Legend After the successful destruction of the first Death Star, Rebel leaders decided it would be in their best interest if they paved the way for the young Luke Skywalker to eventually lead the rebellion. They took steps to hide the truth about Doc's heroic actions that day. The truth would not be suppressed so easily however. Surviving Strom Troopers told others of the events that day and word quickly spread. After being told his mission would remain classified, Doc felt betrayed by Rebel Leaders. An anger in him began to swell. Many opponents have accounts of not knowing Doc was present on the Battlefield until he unleashed a supernatural barrage of anger and verbal firepower upon them. One of the last thing's many opponents hear before their demise is "BULLSHIT!" A sure sign their life is inevitably forfeit. Although his growing rage surely fueled his powers, many report having seen feats that defy physics and reason. The following is a short list of reported abilities: *Shape-shift into a homeless Ewok *Achieve a perfect score in HORSE using only a side arm *Cause paint to dry instantly out of fear of boring him. *Disrupt all cell phone reception in a 2 mile radius by holding his breath. *Fashion ice skates out of two and half Taun Tauns. *Turn decaf coffee into malt liquor by squinting at it. *Fire Meatballs from his fingertips *Clear traffic by threatening to play "Welcome to the Jungle" on air guitar. *Make a claymore from actual clay. *Prevent incoming air strikes with the smell of his running shoes. *Beat any Wookie at thumb wrestling. *Cause the closest sniper to defecate with a sneeze. *Recite the entire Declaration of Independence in the time it takes to reload his rifle. *Fix a mech droid with a bottle cap and C4. Current Whereabouts Doc's exact location has been unknown for some time. Some have speculated he is currently operating as a mercenary for hire. Others report he is working to resolve his anger by practicing mindful meditation. Still others contest he has been spotted on the competitive Lego circuit. With the 2013 announcement of the next Star Wars Battlefront, it is expected that Doc Holiday will re-enlist. Sources close to him have mentioned he has a number of scores still unsettled and will likely begin an intense training regimen to hone his powers.